Le tournoi des 6 nations 2015
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: L'Italie, la France, l'Angleterre, l'Ecosse, l'Irlande et le Pays de Galles s'affrontent lors de ce tournoi de rugby. Lorsqu'on parle de pays normaux, tout va bien. Lorsque l'on parle de Nations personnifiées d'Hetalia, tout devient plus complexe...
1. 1ère journée - Partie 1

**Les mots importants du début une bonne fois pour toutes !**

**Disclaimer :** Hormis Llywelyn, Bebhinn, Laoghaire et Malcolm, les personnages appartiennent à Himuraya. Le concept du tournoi des 6 nations n'appartient à personne, je suppose. le texte est néanmoins ma propriété.

**Personnages :** Hormis de divers et variés personnages d'Hetalia, quelques OCs cités précédemment font leur apparition : Llywelyn, Bebhinn, Laoghaire et Malcolm, les Nations respectives Pays de Galles, République d'Irlande, Irlande du Nord et Ecosse.

**Note de publication :** Les matchs ont lieu chaque semaine. Il y en a trois par semaine. Je posterai ainsi tous les deux ou trois jours pour garder un rythme constant.

**Note de l'auteure :** J'ai beau avoir fait un blocage pour terminer ma fanfiction sur le fandom de Naruto, je commence une autre 'fiction' sur Hetalia, désolée pour les lecteurs. Que je fasse ces drabbles ou pas n'accélèrera pas la sortie du prochain chapitre de 'Lune Rouge'.

**Note pour faire joli :** J'aime bien la FACE family et le yaoi. Il y aura probablement pleins de sous-entendus.

* * *

**1****ère ****Journée – Partie 1**

**Angleterre – Pays de Galles**

* * *

_Millenium Stadium de Cardiff, au Pays de Galles, le 6 février à 20 heures 50_

* * *

« Si je puis me permettre sans t'offenser le moins du monde, tu as eu mes terres, mais tu n'auras pas cette victoire ! clama Llywelyn. De plus, en cette magnifique occasion, nous nous trouvons chez moi, aujourd'hui !

-Sans te froisser ou sans émettre d'opinion vexante, nous avons beau être au Pays de Galles, _dear brother_, nous sommes toujours dans le Royaume-Uni ! Je suis autant chez moi que toi, le nargua Arthur.

-_Do you want to play like that ? Okay, let's play ! I dare you to win ! _grogna le gallois. Sans rabaisser le niveau de notre auguste conversation amicale, tu n'en es pas capable !

-Il m'agréerait fort bien de te prouver le contraire, et de démontrer le peu d'estime que tu portes en ma personne ! s'exclama Angleterre avec un air de diva outrée. De plus, un brin de sérendipité ne serait que de bon aloi dans notre entente cordiale fraternelle.

-Je ne peux qu'acquiescer à tes arguments _so charmant,_ cher frère, opina Llywelyn_._ »

Derrière le canapé, Sealand et United-States épiaient leur _daddy_ et leur oncle qui prenaient le thé juste avant le début du match de rugby, qui allait commencer dans une poignée de secondes.

« America ! demanda Peter. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, sérendipité ?

-J'sais pas, répondit Alfred en haussant les épaules. J'ai été paumé dès qu'ils ont dit 'offenser'.

-Ah. »

* * *

_Millenium Stadium de Cardiff, au Pays de Galles, le 6 février vers 22 heures_

* * *

« Un sentiment regrettable de honte ne cesse de me tarauder ! pleurnicha Arthur, complètement bourré, en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Tant de méprise !

-Non, larmoya son frère, c'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer avec une ignominie aussi tyrannique qu'injuste ! »

Bourrés, ils étaient encore plus larmoyants et difficiles à comprendre en mode 'gentlemen' que lorsqu'ils étaient sobres.

D'ailleurs, les larmes de Llywelyn étaient compréhensibles, vu qu'il avait perdu –bon, 16 à 21, pas tant que ça- mais Arthur pleurait pour une raison idiote, soi-disant : « l'ignoble et honteux courroux de l'ire injuste que j'ai eu l'audace de te faire subir ».

Alfred avait rechigné à amener Peter dans un bar pour suivre leur _daddy_, mais il avait dû s'y résoudre, ne pouvant le laisser seul. Par contre, maintenant, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour aider à ramener à la maison les deux hommes bourrés.

« Allo Matthew ? demanda America. Faut que tu m'aides. _Daddy_ et tonton Llyly sont bourrés.

-Pourquoi tu ne te souviens de moi que quand tu as besoin d'aide ? rouspéta le canadien. Bon, très bien, j'arrive.

-Merci, bro ! Mais, juste, ça veut dire quoi sérendipité, ire et ignominie ?

-Je sais pas. Mais papa m'a dit que –je ne fais que le citer- tu vois, fils, quand des adultes 'expérimentés' utilisent un grand nombre de mots inconnus, c'est qu'ils parlent de cul.

-Ah. »


	2. 1ère journée - Partie 2

**1****ère ****journée – Partie 2**

**Italie - Irlande**

* * *

_Stade olympique de Rome, en Italie, le 7 février à 15 heures 30_

* * *

« Vous avez beau être une meuf et un mec, connards, on vous fera pas de cadeaux ! vociféra Romano avec sa politesse habituelle.

-Pas de problème, répondit République d'Irlande en entrant dans son jeu. Pas de quartier pour les tapettes !

-Répète salope ! hurla l'Italie du Nord.

-P'tite tafiole fragile ! répondit la jeune femme. »

Irlande du Nord et Italie du Nord décidèrent de retenir leur jumeau –ou jumelle- respectif avant que tout ne tourne au pugilat.

Peut-être était-ce une tendance de sudiste d'être vulgaire et de chercher la bagarre ?

Irlande du Nord avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa sœur. Bebhinn avait beau être un prénom signifiant « femme douce », la seule fille Kirkland était plutôt une indépendantiste violente qui avait botté les fesses d'Arthur en dehors de chez elle. Et que le tournoi des six nations soit du rugby masculin ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure si cette « tafiole » d'italien continuait à l'insulter.

« Feliciano, demanda Irlande du Nord le plus calmement possible. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un moyen de calmer ton frère ? »

Peine perdue, l'italien était déjà en train de pleurer en appelant Ludwig (qui de toute manière, était loin d'ici, quelque part en Allemagne).

Bebhinn sauta sur l'occasion pour rappeler à quel point les italiens étaient tous des « pédés », et Romano répliqua en hurlant que lui était hétéro, et que les histoires avec l'autre « bastardo bouffeur de tomates » n'étaient que des rumeurs. Mais oui.

Laoghaire –dont, en passant, le nom ridicule signifiait gardien de veau- ne priait d'ordinaire seulement les dieux celtes. Pourtant, en désespoir de cause, il ne se retenu pas d'adresser une prière muette au dieu catholique qu'Arthur lui avait imposé. Après tout c'était pour la bonne cause. Si ça pouvait calmer sa sœur et les aider à gagner…

* * *

_Stade olympique de Rome, en Italie, le 7 février à 17 heures et quelques_

* * *

Lovino était en train de chialer dans les bras du « tomato bastardo » -mais sinon, il est hétéro, hein- alors que Feliciano félicitait Bebhinn et Laoghaire. Même s'il était un peu déçu. Un petit peu. Un petit peu beaucoup, mais bon.

D'ailleurs, pour ne pas arranger les choses, la seule femme ne cessait de répéter que les italiens étaient sur leur terrain et qu'ils n'avaient aucune excuse.

Les pleurs de Lovino redoublèrent, au grand bonheur d'Espagne qui servait d'épeule sur laquelle pleurer. Il aimait bien réconforter son Lovi-chéri, de toute manière. Bon, servir de mouchoir n'était pas si glamour, mais bon.

Après avoir fait la fête, Laoghaire se retira rapidement. Il avait besoin de passer un coup de fil. Son visage était grave, son air sérieux, et il avait se que l'on appelle couramment une tête d'enterrement.

« Laoghaire ? demanda la lointaine voix d'Arthur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ça m'horripile de l'admettre, répondit concisément l'irlandais, mais je reconnais que ton dieu existe peut-être réellement. Au revoir.

-De quoi tu- »

Laoghaire avait déjà raccroché.

Mais n'empêche que c'était vrai, pour ce dieu !

Il lui avait demandé de gagner, et ils avaient réussi 26 à 3, tout de même ! C'était pas rien !


	3. 1ère journée - Partie 3

**Réponse à Firefly : **Comme tu peux le voir aujourd'hui, nous avons effectivement gagné contre l'Ecosse. Même si, ayant été devant la TV, je n'ai pas trouvé que c'était un beau match. Pour Hetalia, j'ai lu tous les scans que j'ai pu en anglais, je commence à connaître ce manga par cœur ! Néanmoins, il est vrai que question anime, on n'a accés qu'à la saison 3. Assez décevant. D'autre part, je n'ai pas pu voir ta vidéo, YouTube m'a affiché un message d'erreur -à vrai dire, censure à moitié les liens internet- ce qui est bien dommage. Comment s'appelait-elle ? En tout cas, merci de ta review !

* * *

**1ère journée – Partie 3**

**Ecosse – France**

* * *

_Stade de France, Saint-Denis, le 7 février à 18 heures_

* * *

La place devant la grande basilique de Saint-Denis était noyée par des français gueulards se promenant allègrement un béret sur la tête et une baguette de pain au creux du coude –après tout, le principe de la personnification des nations est de faire le plus possible dans la satyre et dans les stéréotypes, alors j'en tire profit.

On distinguait dans cette peuplade banale un partage entre les deux camps des francs les citadins râleurs et les provinciaux mal-élevés de passage dans la banlieue de Paris qu'est Saint-Denis. Seulement, ces deux catégories distinctes n'englobaient ni l'une ni l'autre un homme.

Grand, roux, poilu, une gourde de whisky à la ceinture, un cigare au bec et une jupe pour couvrir son postérieur. Pardon, un kilt.

En un mot : Malcolm, représentant de l'Ecosse.

Ecosse était dérangé par le vent. Il avait l'habitude, venant des îles britanniques, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se réchauffer et courrait contre le vent.

Le match allait commencer et il voulait voir son (presque) beau-frère, histoire de le saluer.

Des gens se retournaient sur son passage, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Arthur l'ennuierait en lui reprochant son manque de ponctualité, et Francis serait vexé.

En plus, si ces deux-là s'étaient disputés et étaient frustrés sexuellement, Malcolm aurait du mal à discuter avec eux.

Alors, il n'avait pas le temps de regarder les nombreuses personnes qui ouvraient les yeux de stupeur sur son passage.

* * *

_Stade de France, Saint-Denis, le 7 février à 20 heures_

* * *

Bon. Malcolm, à l'instar des jumeaux romains, n'avait jamais gagné ce tournoi. Il avait de l'espoir –comme pour tous ses référendums ratés – mais n'y accordait plus d'importance.

« 15 à 8, un bon score. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces penaltys, ça aurait été un beau match, lui concéda France. Tu viens manger à la maison ?

-Bien sûr, puisque mon petit-frère adoré et mes merveilleux neveux y seront ! répondit Malcolm en souriant narquoisement à Arthur.

-Oui, bon, grogna celui-ci. Tu connais les règles, tu ne fumes pas à table et te retient de dire des idioties perverses devant les enfants. Il y aura Seychelles et Sealand. Francis, idem pour toi !

-Hé ! s'exclama la France. Ce sont mes gosses autant que les tiens !

-De toute manière, lança Ecosse d'un air goguenard, ce sont toujours les femmes qui portent la culotte ! »

Le blond aux cheveux mi- longs et le roux rirent du rire gras caractéristique des hommes lorsqu'ils entendent une blague de mauvais goût.

« C'est exactement ce genre de remarques qui sont à bannir, souffla Angleterre. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui porte une jupe !

-Un kilt, bon sang ! Un kilt ! »

Une bourrasque de vent souleva ledit kilt pour la énième fois de la journée. Et, pour la énième fois, les personnes présentes –maintenant Francis et Arthur- écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'emporta Malcolm. Il n'est pas beau, mon kilt ?

-Non. C'est juste que tu ne portes rien dessous. »


End file.
